Get Married!
by Anonymous - Login
Summary: Post episode 24/Slaine diperbolehkan untuk keluar dan menghadiri pernikahan Asseylum meski harus didampingi Inaho. Tembak-tembakan pun tak bisa dihindari./"Calon suami yang baik harus menjemput pengantinnya."/"Tapi aku ingin menembakmu seperti ini."/Songfic ala film India?/InaSlaine/RnR?


"Kau boleh keluar."

Inaho menatap lurus ke arah Slaine yang duduk lemas di kursinya, tak ada lagi semangat dalam kedua mata _azure_-nya. Slaine hanya mengangguk lemas sebagai jawabannya, membuat Inaho mendengus pelan. Setelah menyampaikan apa yang seharusnya ia sampaikan pada pemuda berambut pirang platina di depannya, Inaho pun bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju pintu yang dijaga oleh seorang pria berbadan tegap.

"Hanya hari ini. Jangan lupa bersiap untuk menghadiri pernikahan Seylum-san. Aku akan menjemputmu," ucap Inaho sebelum tubuhnya benar-benar tertelan pintu yang tertutup.

_You can be sure I'll be back again_

_And I remember a long time ago_

_I will be there for you and please wait for me_

_Oh you must believe me_

_Better you believe your mind_

Slaine memukul mati pemutar mp3 yang berada di meja lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya, mencoba rileks. Setidaknya ia bisa keluar sejenak meskipun tak lebih baik dari terkurung di ruangan sepanjang hari.

.

.

.

**Get Married!**

**Disclaimer: **Aldnoah . Zero © Gen Urobuchi, A-1 Pictures + TROYCA

Lagu-lagunya © Hiroyuki Sawano &amp; Kalafina

**Genre: **Romance/Humor?

**Rate: **T

**Warning! **Sho-ai/Yaoi, OOC, typo, para cewek jadi fujo, cerpen musikal(?), yang nulis alay, dll.

.

.

.

"Nao-kun, kau sudah siap?" panggil Yuki dari depan pintu kamar Inaho yang tertutup. Ia mengetuk pintu itu pelan beberapa kali karena yang dipanggil tak kunjung membalas panggilannya meski hanya dengan gumaman tak jelas.

Yuki mengetukkan kakinya yang berbalut sepatu hak merah yang sewarna dengan gaun yang ia kenakan. Ia sudah mulai tak sabar menunggu adiknya yang tak kunjung keluar dari teritorinya. Rambut hitamnya yang digelung rapi tak lagi serapi sebelumnya. "Nao-kun!"

Sebelum tangannya memutar knop pintu di depannya yang sedari tadi membuatnya gemas, pintu itu sudah dibuka dari dalam. Inaho berdiri di ambang pintu sambil menatap datar kakaknya yang memasang wajah cemberut.

"Kau lama sekali, sih? Kita kan harus menjemput Slaine-kun dulu," ujar Yuki dengan nada kesal sambil mengambil tas kecilnya yang berada di meja dekat pintu. Ia berjalan sedikit tergesa-gesa menuju mobil yang terparkir di depan rumahnya, diikuti Inaho yang berjalan di belakangnya. "Aku tahu penampilan itu penting saat mau menemui calon istri—ups, maaf."

Inaho menghela napas lelah mendengar kata-kata kakaknya. Ia naik ke mobil dan duduk di kursi depan dengan malas. Semenjak perang berakhir dan ia diminta untuk menjaga Slaine, kakaknya mulai gila. Selalu saja menjodohkannya dengan pemuda mantan bangsawan Mars itu. Rasanya menjengkelkan meski ia tidak mengakuinya secara terang-terangan. Ya, bukan berarti Inaho benci Slaine.

Setelah beberapa menit menyusuri jalan yang cukup lengang, akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat tujuan mereka yang pertama, tempat Slaine ditahan. Yuki mendorong-dorong Inaho turun dari mobil dengan semangat. Cengiran lebar terlukis di wajah cantiknya saat melepas kepergian adiknya. "Calon suami yang baik harus menjemput pengantinnya."

_Siapa juga yang mau menikah dengannya?_

Sambil dikawal oleh seorang pria yang bertugas di sana, ia berjalan menuju kamar Slaine. Inaho memastikan dirinya menata rambutnya dan berpakaian dengan rapi sebelum ia membuka pintu yang memisahkannya dengan Slaine di dalam sana.

"Kita harus cepat kalau tidak mau terlambat—" Inaho berhenti bicara, matanya melebar, mulutnya sedikit menganga.

'_Cause you make me feel breathless._

Entah dari mana musik latar itu berasal, namun itu berhasil membuat Inaho kembali sadar. Ia berdeham untuk mengatasi kecanggungannya. Sosok Slaine yang terbalut kemeja putih dan tuxedo hitam sedikit membuat hatinya goyah, apalagi setelah kakaknya sendiri menjodohkan mereka berdua. "Cepat ikuti aku. Yuki-nee sudah menunggu," ucapnya sambil berbalik dan memimpin jalan menuju mobil.

"Kenapa duduk di depan?" Yuki cemberut melihat adiknya yang kembali duduk di sebelahnya. Kakinya yang awalnya siap menginjak gas ia tarik kembali. "Kau seharusnya menemani Slaine-kun di belakang."

Inaho memandang kakaknya dengan tatapan antara bingung, terkejut, dan memohon yang tersembunyi dengan baik di raut datarnya. Namun Yuki, sebagai kakak yang baik dan mengenal Inaho beserta segala ekspresi minimnya, balas menatap Inaho dengan tatapan memohon—kalau tidak mau dibilang memaksa—yang sukses membuat Inaho menghela napas dan kembali membuka pintu mobilnya.

Yuki memerhatikan bayangan Inaho dari cermin di dekat kepalanya. Senyumannya mengembang saat melihat Inaho duduk manis di samping Slaine. "Nah, kalau begitu 'kan kita bisa berangkat."

Dengan cepat mobil dikendalikan, namun suasana di mobil masih saja begitu tenang. Tak ada satu pun yang angkat suara. Sampai akhirnya Slaine melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang berisi protes.

"Mengapa kau memakai kemeja oranye? Itu terlihat aneh."

Merasa pertanyaan itu ditujukan untuknya, Inaho menolehkan kepalanya pada sang penanya. "_Image color_. Agar mudah ditemukan olehmu. Kupikir kau suka oranye?"

"Kemejamu kan tertutup tuxedo. Lagipula siapa yang mau mencarimu? Siapa pula yang bilang aku suka oranye? Aku benci oranye."

"Kau yang mencariku dan aku yang bilang begitu."

_So what are we fighting for?_

_Can I ask you why the sky is blue?_

_There's no difference_

_You and me_

_Hold me now_

_Catch my hopes_

_Feel me now_

_In your arms_

"Yuki-nee, matikan radionya."

.

.

.

"Selamat atas pernikahannya, Seylum-san," Inaho memberikan selamat kepada kedua mempelai yang baru saja menikah, terutama pada Asseylum yang terlihat bagitu cantik dengan gaun putihnya. Di samping Asseylum berdiri seorang pemuda dengan rambut sewarna dengan sang putri—yang sekarang telah naik tahta menjadi ratu—memakai jas pengantin yang membuatnya terlihat sangat serasi dengan istrinya tersebut.

Slaine hanya bisa menunduk dan bersembunyi di belakang Inaho, merasa malu dan tak pantas berada di pesta pernikahan putri yang pernah menolongnya. Apalagi setelah segala kekacauan yang ia perbuat selama Asseylum tak sadarkan diri.

"Slaine? Aku senang kau kemari bersama Inaho-san," Asseylum tersenyum ke arah Slaine yang sedikit tertutup tubuh Inaho. Wajahnya penuh dengan kegembiraan. Entah karena Slaine datang atau karena Slaine datang bersama Inaho.

Klancain yang merasa mulai tak nyaman karena Asseylum mengeluarkan binar-binar mencurigakan di matanya, mulai bergerak menjauh. "Aku pergi dulu, ya. Mau menyambut yang lain."

Inaho agak mundur dan menyejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Slaine agar Asseylum dapat melihat mereka berdua. Jemari Slaine menggenggam erat lengan baju Inaho, takut ditinggalkan. Melihat itu Asseylum tertawa. "Tenang saja, Slaine. Kau tak perlu takut atau merasa bersalah padaku. Aku membiarkanmu hidup dan meminta Inaho-san menjagamu karena masih ada orang yang menyayangimu."

Slaine mengangkat kepalanya dan menepis tangan Inaho yang sebelumnya ia pegang. "Selamat atas pernikahannya, Asseylum-hime," ucap Slaine dengan nada getir dan senyum yang dipaksakan. Siapapun tahu kalau Slaine masih menyukai Asseylum dan tidak ikhlas gebetannya itu menikah dengan orang lain.

"Aku akan mendoakan kalian berdua agar cepat menikah!" Asseylum menyatukan lalu menggenggam tangan Inaho dan Slaine sambil menatap keduanya dengan senyum lebar dan mata yang terlihat begitu berbinar. "Ah, sebentar lagi pelemparan bunga. Kalian harus tangkap, ya!"

Setelah itu Asseylum pun berlari riang meninggalkan Inaho dan Slaine sambil melambaikan tangan. Yang ditinggal hanya bisa bengong menatap kepergian sang mempelai wanita yang agak absurd itu.

.

.

.

Asseylum berdiri di panggung yang tidak terlalu tinggi sambil memegang buket bunga putih. Di sampingnya, berdiri Klancain yang lebih mirip sebagai hiasan semata dibandingkan suaminya, karena pemuda itu hanya diam berdiri dan membiarkan istrinya itu berbuat semaunya.

"Slaine! Inaho-san! Ayo maju ke depan!" panggil Asseylum dengan suara keras. Yang dipanggil pun berusaha membelah kerumunan yang mulai memenuhi depan panggung dan mengambil posisi paling depan, sesuai dengan permintaan sang ratu. Setelah memastikan kedua pemuda yang ia panggil berada paling depan, ia berbalik dan melempar buket bunganya.

Buket bunga pun terlempar, namun tak ada satu pun yang mengambilnya. Asseylum berbalik dengan senyuman yang langsung pudar saat melihat buket bunganya yang teronggok di lantai. "Slaine! Inaho-san! Kok tidak ditangkap?"

Slaine menatap Asseylum bingung. Inaho menatap buket itu sejenak lalu mengambilnya, membuat senyum Asseylum kembali mengembang.

"Aku tidak begitu menyukai bunga—" ucap Inaho. Para penonton yang sedari tadi diam memerhatikan langsung berbisik-bisik tetangga saat Inaho malah melangkah ke arah Slaine. "—jadi kuberikan saja ini untukmu."

Penonton pun riuh ketika buket bunga tersebut berpindah tangan. Banyak sorak-sorai menyemangati dan banyak pula suara kamera yang terus-terusan hadir silih berganti. Asseylum melompat dari atas panggung dengan brutal. Orang-orang yang pernah berjuang bersama Inaho langsung berlari ke depan.

"Akhirnya! Inaho-san, Slaine, selamat, ya!"

"Nao-kun, kakak pasti merestui kalian!"

"Aku tidak menyangka kalian punya hubungan khusus."

"Kya~!"

Berbagai ucapan selamat dan pelukan yang agak brutal pun diterima oleh Inaho dan Slaine yang hanya dapat berdiri terpaku di sana, masih dalam keadaan bingung dan syok. Setelah kerumunan sedikit menjinak, Inaho menarik sebuah kesimpulan yang menurutnya sedikit tak masuk akal. Sejak kapan semua orang yang dikenalnya begitu mendukung hubungan antaranya dan Slaine?

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Slaine menatap bingung buket bunga di tangannya. Lalu matanya beralih pada orang-orang yang masih mengelilinginya, meminta penjelasan.

"Nao-kun, lakukan sesuatu." Yuki sengaja menyenggol lengan adiknya untuk memberi kode. Mendadak suasana pun kembali riuh.

"Tembak! Tembak!"

Inaho menatap kakaknya seperti meminta kepastian, namun Yuki hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman dan jari jempol untuk menyemangati. Mau tak mau Inaho pun mengangguk meski ia masih belum yakin pada perasaannya sendiri.

_Haruka naru shirabe  
Aoi hoshi no hikari  
Tada daremo ga koi wo shite  
Tatta hitotsu no mirai no tame ni  
Ima no subete kanadeteiru_

_(That far off melody  
And the light of this blue planet  
Had everyone simply in love  
For the sake of just one future  
We're putting everything into a single song)_

Inaho maju mendekati Slaine. Ia menarik napas panjang dan berharap ini keputusan yang baik. Mata yang biasanya membantunya mengambil keputusan tak lagi ada bersamanya. Lagipula ini urusan hati, mata tak ada hubungannya. "Slaine Troyard, menikahlah denganku."

Mata Slaine terbelalak, ia menjatuhkan buket bunganya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Melamarmu."

"Tidak ada yang minta dilamar olehmu."

"Kau yang minta ditembak kemarin."

"Hah? Aku minta ditembak pakai pistol. Bukan ditembak seperti ini!"

"Tapi aku ingin menembakmu seperti ini."

"Aku tidak mau!"

Slaine menolak dengan keras lamaran Inaho, namun wajahnya malah merah padam. Tentu saja, bagi Slaine ini memalukan. Wajar saja wajahnya memerah. Yang aneh adalah wajahnya semakin memerah saat Inaho semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

Inaho menggenggam tangan Slaine menggunakan tangan kirinya, mencegah pemuda berambut pirang platina itu kabur. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menyibakkan poni Slaine yang cukup panjang. Tak lama kemudian suasana menjadi hening karena Inaho mengecup kening Slaine dengan lembut.

"Kau menunjuk keningmu waktu itu."

_Break your door to get out the other side  
Face reality  
You can hear my heart say only one  
It always feels so good  
It's so good for me  
Every hope around the world  
Take my hand_

Setelah itu beberapa orang dinyatakan pingsan karena kekurangan darah. Banyak yang kegirangan. Asseylum pun melompat-lompat bersama Eddelrittuo. Yuki kembali memeluk Inaho, begitu juga teman-temannya yang langsung menghambur ke arahnya. Slaine masih dibiarkan terbengong-bengong sambil menyentuh keningnya yang terasa panas.

"Kalian tidak keberatan 'kan kalau kita adakan satu pernikahan lagi?" tanya Asseylum setelah merebut paksa mikrofon dari MC yang ikut terharu atas pemandangan layaknya opera sabun itu.

"YA!" sorakan penonton yang meyetujui pernikahan tersebut memenuhi ruangan.

"Tidak mau!" Slaine masih mencoba untuk menolak pernikahannya yang diadakan secara tiba-tiba. Apalagi bersama dengan orang yang selama ini menjadi musuhnya.

"Kalau kau mau menikah denganku, aku akan membebaskanmu," bisik Inaho di telinga Slaine, membuat yang dibisiki merinding. "Lagipula kau harus mengurus suamimu."

Wajah Slaine merah padam, Inaho menarik salah satu ujung bibirnya sedikit ke atas. Tak ada yang menduga kalau Slaine akan mengangguk meskipun samar.

.

.

.

_**Tamat**_

.

.

.

**A/N: **Akhirnya hasil pemikiran (baca: fangirlingan) saya dan BBQatMidnight bisa dituangkan juga dalam satu tulisan yang utuh. Setelah perjuangan panjang sambil mengerjakan PR akhirnya ini selesai. Meskipun BBQatMidnight minta humor, saya gak yakin ini lucu.

Oke, ini alay dan mirip film India karena dikit-dikit nyanyi. Hasil dari nulis sambil dengerin lagu-lagu Aldnoah sampe bosen saking lamanya. Ternyata lagu-lagu Aldnoah banyak juga yang cocok. /gigit Hiroyuki Sawano/ Ada yang tau itu lagu apa aja?


End file.
